Celos 2
by Zucma-san
Summary: Los celos son enfermizos, algunos dicen que son sinónimo de inseguridad, otros que posiblemente la causa de muchos divorcios. Pero lo único seguro es que los celos pueden transformar a un tierno corderito en un lobo feroz ¿Chikane aprenderá la lección?


Celos 2.0 (One-shot)

By: - Zucma_san/Zucma/Zucma-San

Pareja: ChikaHime

Anime: Kannazuki No Miko

Advertencias: Ninguna.

////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-

"Los celos son enfermizos, algunos dicen que son sinónimo de inseguridad, otros que posiblemente la causa de muchos divorcios. Pero lo único seguro es que los celos pueden transformar a un tierno corderito en un lobo feroz... ¿Chikane aprenderá la lección?"

////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-////-

Aquella mañana era tranquila y pacifica, una suave brisa se dejaba sentir y un radiante sol les daba la bienvenida a los habitantes de Mahoroba.

Una linda chica rubia se dirigía a la prestigiosa academia Ototachibana, llena de optimismo y alegría como era costumbre en ella. Mientras hacia su recorrido, su mente seguía recordando la _bella escenita_ que armara su novia el sábado, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Dios, Chikane era tan celosa.

Himeko realmente no entendía los celos, es decir, en su cabeza no cabía la idea de los celos, pensaba que eran un símbolo de desconfianza hacia con la pareja y que posiblemente eran inmaduros. Realmente no lo comprendía, jamas los había sentido y estaba _casi_ segura de que nunca llegaría a sentirlos... -pobre e ingenua niña-

Seguía divagando sobre su punto de vista con respecto a los celos... cuando escucho una conversación...

"Te lo digo, Izumi-san, Miya-sama es tan genial"

"Es hermosa y elegante"

"Con un cuerpazo"

Las tres chicas que estaban conversando, ni se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la ojos amatistas o simplemente la ignoraron como era costumbre. Himeko solo rodó los ojos, como si Chikane se fuera a fijar en ellas... una punzada se sintió en su estomago, con un calambre, pensó que tal vez había sido el desayuno - 1/0 y los celos aparecen-

Dejando atrás a las _bobas_ esas siguió caminando y los alumnos que se dirigían a la academia conversaban animadamente...

"¡Hombre no puedo creerlo!"

"Creelo, me anime y le puse mi carta en su escritorio, te apuesto a que no me rechazara"

"Imbécil es Miya-sama de quien estamos hablando, ha rechazado a todos, que te hace pensar que a ti si te va a aceptar".

"¡Gracias por el apoyo!". Dijo el chico con sarcasmo dándole un golpe en el hombro a su amigo.

Himeko torció la boca, como si Chikane se fijara en un hombre, primero le haría caso a alguna de las idiotas esas... la punzada se acentuó y su ceño de frunció un poco -2/0 y los celos llevan a la ventaja-

Con cara como de malestar estomacal siguió caminando, cuando Mako-chan se acerco a ella.

"Buenos días Himeko"

"Hola Mako-chan". Dijo en un tono como molesto

"¿Que pasa, Himeko?".

"Nada".

Siguieron caminando y otra conversación se dejo escuchar por parte de sus profesores...

"Se los digo, no podía creerlo"

"Que esperabas"

"Es que, que un alumno saque tanta puntuación en un examen extremadamente increíble".

"Es Himemiya de quien hablamos, es la alumna perfecta"

¡Y una monja! ¡Que esto ya era el colmo! ¡Hasta los profesores! El ceño de Himeko se frunció tanto que parecía que llegaría hasta su nariz, la punzada se sentía como si un taladro estuviera trabajando dentro de su estomago, su cara se puso tan roja parecía como si toda la sangre de su sistema se hubiese acumulado allí, sus puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos de pusieron blancos y temblaba ligeramente.... -3/0 y la tercera es la vencida-

Makoto solo pudo percibir el aura maligna que emanaba del cuerpo de su amiga y trago en seco...

"H-himeko". Susurro con miedo.

"jiosjsjsi". Himeko murmuro algo que no logro comprender y dudaba que alguien en este mundo pudiera traducirlo.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la academia, Himeko se mordía el labio con mucha fuerza y su cara era comparable con la del mismísimo demonio, incluso Souma que se acercaba a ella sintió un terrible miedo, pero el amor lo puede todo...

"Buenos días Kurusugawa".

"Quitate Oogami". Respondió ella con un ferviente odio creciendo en su interior.

"K-kurusugawa". Dijo temblado un poco.

Himeko lo ignoro olímpicamente si camino con un poco mas de prisa hacia su destino...

"¿Que le pasa?". Le pregunto el chico a Makoto, mientras ambos avanzaban detrás de Himeko -todo a un distancia segura-

"No se, tal vez esta en sus días". Y Makoto se arrepintió de decir aquello

"¿Que dijiste?". Susurro Himeko que la veía de un modo que hasta al mismo Satanás atemorizaría...

"N-nada"

"Eso pensé".

Ambos chicos tragaron duro y suspiraron con alivio al ver que Himeko se alegaba. La rubia continuo con su camino, ya estaba a media escalera cuando una chica de ojos azules se cruzo en su camino

"Buenos días, Himeko". Dijo con voz dulce

"Himemiya". Respondió mientras pasaba a su lado, claro signo de que la ignoraba.

"¿Eh?". Fue todo lo que puso exclamar mientras la chica, pasaba de ella. "Himeko". Dijo dándole alcance a la rubia y sujetándola de un brazo. "¿Estas bien?"

"Mejor que nunca". Murmuro con voz de ultratumba, mientras con una fuerza que nunca había tenido se soltaba del agarre de la otra.

"¿Que pasa?". Pregunto mientras prácticamente perseguía a su novia.

"Nada".

"Dime la verdad"

"No pasa nada, Himemiya"

"Claro que pasa, tu solo me llamas Himemiya cuando estas enojada conmigo, ¿Ahora que hice?"

"¿Hacer? No, no, no, tu no hiciste nada, claro que no". Dijo con visible sarcasmo

"Hey, tienes un poco de sarcasmo en la boca". Dijo con una sonrisa irónica

"¿Te aparece?"

Ok, era oficial, Chikane no entendía ni J de aquello, Himeko estaban mas mordaz y mala leche que nunca.

"¿Que hice para que estés así?"

"No, tu no hiciste nada, no la GRAN y PERFECTA Chikane Himemiya no hizo nada".

"Bien, vamos progresando. ¿Que pasa?". Dijo con paciencia, a pesar de que esas palabras le dolieran.

"Pasa que toda la maldita escuela llena de puros subnormales, se la pasan halagandote, diciendo que eres genial que eres hermosa... ¡¡¡Y ESO ME MOLESTA!!!"

"Himeko". Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Chikane. "Amor... ¡Estas celosa!". Exclamo mientras se reía.

"Eso no es cierto". Acuso con las mejillas rojas.

"Claro que si".

"No, solo que es que... no soporto que otros hablen de ti y te miren como te miran".

"Amor... eso se llama celos".

"...yo... ¡¡¡SI ESTOY CELOSA!!! ¡¡¡¿Y QUE?!!!". Admitió con las mejillas rojas y bajando la mirada.

"Himeko". Se acerco a ella y la beso suavemente en los labios. "Eres tan tierna". La chica solo pudo sonrojarse, mientras Chikane se reía, realmente que tenia una encantadora novia...

Y claro como siempre nadie aprendió nada, pero a veces, así es el amor...

Fin

Si, ya se, ya se, esta historia apesta, pero vamos que la hice en 10 minutos ¿Que querían? ¿Una obra de la literatura moderna? En fin allí esta, para los que pidieron una continuación de "Celos", lamento que sea tan mala. Bye-bee!!!


End file.
